Nas'hrah
The Head of the Wizard is a unique encounter and possible ally in Fear & Hunger. Location & Behavior Nas'hrah is a floating black haired bodyless head with a thick moustache. He can be found in the Blood Pit by searching the piles of bodies. His name in the textbox during the encounter is simply "Beheaded Wizard".__TOC__ Strategy Although Nas'hrah has an HP pool (around 9.000 HP) there is no in-game method to defeat him or his Ancient Demon (who also has the same amount of HP). At the start of the fight, the wizard will begin summoning a massive monster which takes four turns to arrive and then will instantly kill the Player's Party on the fifth turn. The only way to avoid this outcome is to either run from the battle (as the wizard does not attempt to chase you or stop you from running at all) or recruit the wizard. If the player runs away, the head will disappear and won't be able to be encountered again during the playthrough. Recruiting ('''Note:' You must also have the Cube of Depths in your inventory, and to have visited the ancient city in order to unlock the special dialogue.)'' If the player has the Eclipse Talisman (obtainable from the yellow mage) equipped, the wizard can be recruited by talking each turn as he notices the talisman. Correctly answer his questions, and at the last moment he will comment about the cube. Agree to kneel before him and the battle will end, allowing Nas'Hrah to join your party. He can only join your party if you have at least one party member slot available. Nas'Hrah cannot equip any sort of equipment and he also does not need to eat since he lacks a body. Having Nas'Hrah in your party unlocks unique dialogue options throughout the game based on the enemies being faced, events being encountered or Gods being fought. Nas'Hrah is unique as a party member in that he cannot be killed normally. He will survive any fatal blows with 1 Body, and instead be stunned and unable to act. Only the ire of something greater than him will work... Lore The head will introduce itself as Nas'Hrah, the doom and terror of modern man. They will inform the player that they desire to destroy the new Gods and while they could easily kill you and your entire party, they still need your help. You will need to have a empty party slot in order for Nas'Hrah to join you into the ancient city. It is revealed that Nas'Hrah is yet another, unnamed new God that was betrayed by the other new Gods. Upon confronting three of the four other Gods, Nas'Hrah will have dialogue expanding upon the lore of the game. Show Love If the player tries to show love to Nas'Hrah, a special event happens. He'll initially comply, saying, "Why of course." Then he will say, "Nothing gets me turned on than burnt meat." He will then burn the player to a crisp, killing them and ending the game immediately with a game over. He will kill you, regardless of how much time passes by spent with him in the party. Besides... who finds pleasure from something that has no body? Quotes Searching the pile : "There is a pile of corpses and guts here.." Continuing to search the pile : "You have a bad feeling about this.." Dialogue before fight '': "Who disturbs my sleep? Can't you see I have not retained my whole body yet, you INSOLENT FOOL!! I need more fresh blood for the ritual! Kueh keh keh kee!" ''Dialogues in fight : Start of fight : "The floating wizard head chants a prayer.." When the monster starts to appear : "Beheaded Wizard laughs at you. Kueh keh keh kee! Wizard is summoning something from the darkness.. Something is advancing from the darkness.." Further into the fight : "A menacing presence is staring at you from the shadows.." Death : "You feel warm breath of death closing in on you.. The beast in the darkness looks down upon you.. You are crushed with great pressure." Defiance... If the player brings Nas'Hrah to the Altar of Darkness and without the Little Girl, they will face off against the Traces of Gro-Goroth. Nas'Hrah, being the arrogant and superior prick he is, will start insulting the Old God and was looking forward to destroying the Old God. He is being daringly defiant towards the Old God, and that was the mistake he made. Before the New God could even finish with his maniacal rant about killing Gro-Goroth, with a simple flick of the wrist (not literally), the traces of the Old God simply burned the New God and killed him instantly. The fight then begins, with one less party member in the Player's party. It goes to show that no matter how much power the newly ascended human Gods gain, they can never compare to the might of an Old God, not even to a trace of it. Dungeon Nights Nas'hrah also appears in the easter egg game mode'' Dungeon Nights.'' He's one of the main characters in the plot and he serves a role as a teacher. He keeps his arrogant personality and has a vast knowledge about story, magic and geography. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Recruitable Character Category:New Gods